Raveon Brooks' Ponyville Adventure
by Ravengirlify1994
Summary: Raveon is pushed into the world of My Little Pony by Spike in his dog form from Equestria Girls. There he meets Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends and surprisingly finds pony versions of his friends and family. Might be some bad language on here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello MLP:FIM fans and readers. This is my first story on . I'm new on here and I hope you love my stories. I'm really good at creative writing. Well here's my first story.

My Little Pony: Raveon Brooks' Ponyville Adventure

**Chapter 1**

Raveon Cashawn Brooks is a 15 year old boy with special telepathic abilities and other abilities. He loves coming to the park to do some homework. He loves sitting in his favorite spot. But one day, he took the wrong path and took another one that he has rarely seen in the park. One thing's for sure. A weird adventure awaits him.

Raveon: (looks up at the statue of a horse with a horn and wings) "Strange looking statue. I've never seen something like that before."

He looks around his surroundings

Raveon: "In fact, I never seen this part of the park before in my life. Well enough fooling around. I have to finish this Biology report."

He begins to work on his report. What he doesn't know that a purple dog with green ears is watching him.

Spike: "Oh boy! I found someone who can help Twilight and the other princesses. And he's right by the portal! C'mon Spike. Think! How can I get him in there?"

Raveon: "Okay. Only a four more problems left." (looks closely at the problem) "Hey! I know this one!"

Out of nowhere, Spike grabs Raveon's homework!

Raveon: "HEY YOU CRAZY DOG!" (runs after Spike) "GIVE ME BACK MY HOMEWORK!"

Spike kept running thinking that he left Raveon behind but he was wrong. Raveon teleported in front of him with angry green eyes.

Spike: "How in Equestria did he do that?!" (turns around and heads toward the fountain)

Raveon: "Give me back my homework you crazy mutt!"

Spike got to the fountain. He begins to drop Raveon's paper into the fountain.

Raveon: "Don't you dare!"

Spike dropped the paper into the fountain and ran off.

Raveon: "Oh crap! My homework!" (takes off his shoes and socks) "Better get it before it soaks."

As Raveon tries to find his paper, Spike runs up to him and pushes him into the fountain.

Raveon: "Woah! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

As Raveon keeps falling and screaming, Spike follows in after him. Where do you think they went? Find out in Chapter 2. Because there's more where that came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When we last left Raveon Brooks, he was trying to get his paper out of the mysterious fountain. Spike pushes the 15 year old telepath into the fountain and follows in after him. Where did Spike send him? Is he okay? Read and find out people! ;-)

Raveon looks around. He doesn't know where he is.

Raveon: "Hello? Where am I?"

Raveon looks up and sees a horse with a horn and wings. She had a shiny white coat, rainbow mane, and she looked like she was royalty.

Raveon: W-who are you?

The mysterious mare didn't say anything but raise her horn at Raveon. A beautiful magic light gold aura surrounds Raveon.

Raveon: "WHAT"S GOING ON?! WHAT"S HAPPENING?! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Raveon took a little glimpse at his hands. They have become hooves. Also his feet. His ears became pony ears. And soon after, the rest of Raveon's body was changing! As he struggles and panics some more, one last bit of magic aura hits him. Then a large green star with little white stars heads straight to a new world.

Where? Find out in Chapter 3. There, Raveon's adventure begins…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raveon was last seen undergoing a mysterious transformation. Now he has awakened from a blackout with no idea where he is. Or what he is.

Raveon: (groaning) "W-where am I?"

Spike: "You're in Equestria, Raveon."

Raveon: Who said that? Who are you and how the heck do you know my name?"

Spike: "My name is Spike. I'm the one who sent you here."

Raveon: "Oh! You're that dog!" (looks up and sees a little purple dragon) "You are not a dog!"

Spike: "Nope. I'm a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!"

Raveon: "I need to wake up now."

Spike: "You're awake Raveon."

Raveon: "How do you know my name?"

Spike: "I saw it own your homework when I threw it into the portal." (backing away slowly)

Raveon: (finally realizing) "Hey! That's right! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

Spike: (laughing)

Raveon: "What's so funny?"

Spike: "You might want to look at yourself a little closer."

Raveon: "What the heck are you talking about?!"

Spike: (laughing some more) "Look at your hooves!"

Raveon: "Don't you mean my-!" (looks at his hands) "HOOVES!"

Raveon quickly rushes to the fountain to see what the baby dragon was talking about. And when he saw a reflection of a horse in the water, he panicked.

Raveon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Raveon looks at himself all around. The scared young telepath is now a pony! Spike laughed at Raveon when he was trying to pinch himself to wake up, but this is for real.

Raveon: "C'mon Raveon! Wake up! I can't pinch myself! Oh my God! What did you do to me?!"

Spike: "Raveon!" (laughing) "Calm down!"

Raveon: "Whatever you did to me, you better UNDO IT and fast!"

Spike: (laughing hard) "I didn't do this to you. It was Princess Celestia."

Raveon: "Princess who now?"

Spike: "Princess Celestia of Equestria. She's the ruler here. She lives up there." (pointing at the castle on the mountains)

Raveon: "Oh my God! She lives all the way up there?! It will take days to get up there!"

Spike: "Don't worry Raveon. There's a train station in town that will take you straight to Canterlot Castle. That's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lives."

Raveon: "There are 2 princesses? Never mind. Come on, kid. I have to find the princess."

Spike: "Wait! And my name is Spike. In order to find Princess Celestia, you have to find Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Raveom: "My God, how many princesses do you have?"

Spike: "4. Anyway, you have to find Twilight. All you have to do is go to Ponyville."

Raveon: "That's all I have to do? Awesome, which way to Pony Town?"

Spike: "Ponyville. And it's straight ahead."

Raveon: "Yes! First I find Twilight then I find Celestia then I'm on my way home! Good plan! I'm off!"

Spike: "Wait! Slow down! You have to meet her friends first!"

Raveon: "Is it that important that I find her friends?"

Spike: "Yep. Twilight has lots of friends all over Equestria. But her bestest friends are here in Ponyville."

Raveon: (groans) "Oh alright… Who do I find first?"

Spike: "Go to Sugarcube Corner. You'll meet a pony name Pinkie Pie."

Raveon: "Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie. Got it!" (rushes to town then heads back) "Where is Sugarcube Corner?"

Spike: "Head straight into town, and you'll see a gingerbread house."

Raveon: "Got it!" (rushes off again)

Spike: "Wait Raveon!"

Raveon: "Yeah Spike?"

Spike: "If you have any troubles, just call my name."

Raveon: "Gee. Thanks Spike. See ya later."

Raveon is off to find Pinkie Pie. But he wonders to himself. Who is Pinkie Pie? Who is Twilight Sparkle? Will Princess Celestia turn him back to normal and send him home? Don't worry fans and readers. This journey just got started. Chapter 4 is on the way. So stay tuned. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Our young telepath unicorn friend was last seen heading to Ponyville to look for a pony name Pinkie Pie.

Raveon: (sees a town up ahead) "That must be Ponyville."

Raveon was right. When he arrived for the first time in Ponyville, he was in awe of the 3 different kinds of ponies, Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus. He was also surprised that there are ponies of different colors.

Raveon: "Wow. Ponyville is truly amazing." (looks at his reflection in the store window) "Wow. I'm not just a pony, I'm a unicorn. Maybe I'll sightsee when I'm done with my search for Sugarcube Corner."

Raveon begins to search around looking for the gingerbread house. Not knowing that hyper-active pink pony is right behind him. Raveon notice that the happy pony is right behind him so he walked a little quicker. Pinkie Pie bounces a little quicker. Raveon started to trot a little quicker and Pinkie bounces some more.

Raveon: (starting to run) _That pink pony is following me!_

Raveon quickly ran around the corner. When he looked, Pinkie Pie was gone.

Raveon: "Whew! Thank God. I don't see her."

Pinkie Pie: "Hi there!"

Raveon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Pinkie: "AAAAAAHHHHHH to you to stranger!" (giggles) "You must be new here in Ponyville."

Raveon: "Yes I am."

Pinkie: "Well you just wait right there! I'm gonna get my welcome wagon!" (dashes away)

Raveon: "Welcome wagon?" (looks confused)

Pinkie: (dashes back with a wagon) "Here it is!"

Raveon: "That looks ver-!"

Pinkie: (covers Raveon's mouth with her hoof) "Shh! Listen."

The welcome wagon starts to dance up and down and play music.

Pinkie: (singing) _Welcome welcome welcome_

_A fine welcome to you_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_I say how do you do?_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_I say hip hip hurray_

_Welcome welcome welcome_

_To Ponyville today_

Raveon: "Wow!"

Pinkie: "Wait for it."

The wagon's oven burst out confetti and streamers.

Raveon: "My eyes!" (tries to rub the confetti out of his eyes)

The wagon then blows out chocolate frosting covering both Raveon and Pinkie in chocolate frosting.

Pinkie: (chewing the chocolate off her body) "Mmm! Delicious! Oopsy! I did it again! I did the same thing to Cranky Doodle Donkey when he first came to town." (giggles and snorts) "That was really funny when I kept stomping on his toupee!"

Raveon: "Ahem!"

Pinkie: "Oopsy!" (eating the chocolate off of Raveon) "MMM! What's your name stranger?"

Raveon: "I'm Raveon. Raveon Brooks."

Pinkie: "Well hello Raveon! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Raveon: "You're Pinkie Pie?!"

Pinkie: "That's my name. Hey! Do you want to go to Sugarcube Corner?"

Raveon: "Well actually I was going there to meet you and here you are."

Pinkie: "Aw please! You should really go there. They have all sorts of sweets. Aren't you hungry?"

Raveon: (stomach growls) "Well I am a little hungry. Lead the way."

So Raveon and his new friend Pinkie Pie head to Sugarcube Corner for some tasty treats. On the way there, Raveon didn't know that Pinkie Pie was very perky talkative.

Pinkie: "Have you ever had a cherry changa?"

Raveon: "A what? Uh, no I never had a cherry changa."

Pinkie: "Well no wonder, because I made it up myself! A cherrychanga is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga! That sounds the funniest! I like funny words! Raveon is a really strange and funny name. I feel like saying it over and over! Raveon, Raveon, Raveon, Raveon, Raveon, Raveon! And 'pickle barrel'! Isn't that just the funniest thing to say? Pickle barrel pickle barrel pickle barrel. Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga Raveon, Raveon!"

Raveon: (eye twitching) _Oh my God! Does she ever stop talking? She's gonna drive somebody crazy! _

Pinkie: "Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga Raveon, Raveon!"

Raveon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SPIKE!"

Spike: (rushes over) "Hey, Raveon. Good thing I was over at the quill shop." (sees Pinkie Pie talking out of control) "I see you met Pinkie Pie."

Raveon: "YEAH! MAKE HER STOP! MAKE HER STOP SPIKE!"

Spike: "Pinkie! Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie: (stops talking crazy) "Oh, hi Spike! This is Raveon."

Spike: "I already met him. Raveon is looking for Twilight. Have you seen her Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "No I haven't seen her. Oh! Maybe Applejack has seen her!"

Raveon: "Applejack?"

Pinkie: "Applejack is one of our friends."

Raveon: "Maybe she knows where Twilight Sparkle is. Where does she live?"

Pinkie: "At Sweet Apple Acres. Not far from here. Spike can show you the way."

Raveon: "Okay. C'mon Spike, to Sweet Apple Acres."

Spike: "Alright!" (hops on Raveon's back) "Hi-ho Raveon! Away!"

Raveon: "Don't do that. See you around Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie: "Wait!" (dashes into Sugarcube Corner and comes back with a tiny bag) "Here you go Raveon. A welcome to Ponyville sweet treat."

Raveon tries to grab the sweet bag with his new sets of "hands" but he kept dropping it. Pinkie picked it up with her mouth and tried again. Raveon saw how she did it. He grabbed the sweet bag with his mouth.

Raveon: _It almost felt like I kissed her! _ "Thanks Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie: "Tell Applejack I said hello. I'll see you around."

Raveon: "Will do. Come on Spike."

Spike: "Right. Bye Pinkie."

Raveon has just met and befriended Pinkie Pie. Now he heads to Sweet Apple Acres to meet Applejack. I'll tell you this. He's gonna meet more than just one Apple. Chapter 5 is gonna be a hoedown! YEE-HAW!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry fans and readers. I had to go to the doctor today. Sorry Ch. 5 is late.

**Chapter 5**

We last left Raveon and Spike heading to Sweet Apple Acres to meet a farm girl pony name Applejack. Let's watch or read or whatever. LOL!

Spike: "Here we are. Sweet Apple Acres! Famous for its sweet apples."

Raveon: "Hmph. Name just says it all Spike."

Applejack: "YEE-HAW!"

Raveon saw Applejack rush to the apple tree and kick the tree with her hind legs. Many apples fell into the barrel. Not one of them fell to the ground.

Raveon: "Amazing. Let me guess. That's her isn't it?"

Spike: "Yep, that's Applejack." (waves hello to Applejack) "Hey Applejack!"

Applejack: "Howdy there Spike. Who's yer new friend?"

Raveon: "Hi there. My name is Raveon. Raveon Brooks."

Applejack: (grabs Raveon's hoof and shakes it rapidly) "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance there Raveon Brooks. I'm Applejack. How can I help you?"

Raveon: (stops shaking) "I was hoping if you can tell me where I can find a pony na-" (stomach growls loudly) "Aw crap! I never had a chance to eat at Sugarcube Corner."

Applejack: "Landsakes! You a hungry feller aren't ya?"

Raveon: "Yeah. I haven't eaten in a while."

Applejack: I got samples you can try."

Raveon: "Oh thank you, but I don't have any money."

Applejack: "Say no more sugercube. They're free on the house." (rushes over and rings the triangle) "SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY!"

Raveon and Spike started to hear a rumbling sound. And from out of nowhere a stampede of ponies scooped up the teenage telepath and his new friend and carried them to a table.

Applejack: "Let me introduce you to the Apple family."

Raveon: "That is very nice Applejack, but I really need to ask yo-"

Applejack: "This here is Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Apple Cobbler, Apple Honey, Apple Pie, Gala Appleby," (breathes and stuffs fritters into Raveon's mouth) "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith."

Granny Smith: (snoring)

Applejack: "Apple Bloom, wake up Granny Smith. We got company."

Apple Bloom: "Wake up Granny. We got guests."

Granny Smith: (snores then wakes up) "Wha? Big Mac we got visitors?"

Big McIntosh: "Eeyup."

Raveon: (swallows fritters) "It's very nice to meet everyone, but I must be going. I have to find Twilight."

Apple family: "AW!"

Apple Bloom: "Mr. Raveon, aren't ya gonna stay for lunch?"

Raveon: "Aw kid. You see I have this very important thing to do and well-" (looks at Apple Bloom's big sad adorable face then looks at the Apple family's big sad face) "Okay."

Apple family: "YEE-HAW!"

After Raveon finished his VERY BIG meal, he finally talks to Applejack.

Raveon: (burps and groans) "Thanks for the lunch Applejack."

Applejack: "Anytime sugarcube. Now y'all might find Twilight over at Town Hall back in town.

Raveon: (hiccups) "Thank you very much." (burps) "Let's go Spike."

Spike: (hops on Raveon's back) "See you around AJ."

Applejack: "Take care you two."

Spike: "Raveon are you okay? You look green."

Raveon: (groans and burps) "I ate too many fritters and pies."

Then from out of nowhere, Raveon hears birds singing a happy little tune.

Raveon: "Where's that pretty sound coming from?" (trots to the bushes)

Raveon and Spike see a yellow pegasus pony with a pink mane conducting the birds.

Spike: "I know her. She's a friend."

Raveon: "Oh. Maybe she knows Twilight too."

Fluttershy: "Okay my friends. Once more from the top. A 1 and a 2 and a-"

Raveon: "Hi there!"

Fluttershy: (screams then turns around)

Raveon: "Oh crap! I'm so sorry."

Raveon is now friends with Applejack and now he and Spike are on their way to Town Hall back in Ponyville till suddenly he meets Fluttershy. Will Raveon befriend this shy kind pegasus? Will Fluttershy overcome her shyness and meet Raveon or will she just keep quiet? Find out in Chapter 6 of Raveon Brooks' Ponyville Adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Our friends are heading back to town last time we saw them. But they ran right into Fluttershy.

Raveon: "I'm so sorry that I scared your birds. They sounded very nice by the way."

Fluttershy: …

Raveon: _Quiet one is she? Maybe she's upset that I accidently scared away her birds. _"I'm Raveon Brooks."

Fluttershy: …..

Raveon: "What's your name."

Fluttershy: (speaks very very quietly) "M-my name is F-fluttershy."

Raveon: "I'm sorry. What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Fluttershy: "I-I'm Fluttershy."

Raveon: "Still didn't catch that."

Fluttershy: (whimpers)

Raveon: _This is getting really awkward. _"Well I'll see you around I guess. Is that okay?"

Fluttershy: (whimpers yes)

Raveon: "Well okay then. Come on Spike."

Spike: (hops on Raveon's back) "Okay. See you around Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "Oh hi Spike! Is this a new friend of yours?"

Raveon: _Oh now she speaks…_

Spike: "His name is Raveon. We're going to Town Hall back in Ponyville to look for Twilight."

Fluttershy: "Hello Raveon. I'm Fluttershy. It's very nice to meet you. I don't think you notice but I'm very shy around new ponies."

Raveon: (sarcastic) "What? No! Really? I didn't really notice that."

Fluttershy: "Yes. I just can't help it. Would you like to be my friend?"

Raveon: "Sure. We have to talk some other time though. It's very important I get to Town Hall."

Fluttershy: "Of course. Bye-bye Raveon. You too Spike."

Spike: "So long Fluttershy. Tell Discord I said hello."

Fluttershy: "I will."

Raveon: "Who's Discord?"

Spike: "He's our friend. He's very close with Fluttershy. He use to be a bad guy."

Raveon: "Are you sure she's okay with someone that use to be bad?"

Spike: "It's okay. Discord is cool now. He's own our side."

Raveon: "Okay I guess."

Raveon and Spike arrived back in Ponyville and are headed to Town Hall when suddenly, they run into Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: "My tail you guys! It's a twitchy twitching!"

Raveon: "A twitchy tail?" (looks very confused)

Spike: "OH NO! TWITCHY TAIL!"

Raveon: "Okay? What's going on here?"

Pinkie Pie looks up in the sky and sees an anvil falling from the sky and it's about to hit Raveon. Pinkie quickly pushes Raveon out of the way which cause him to bump into a girl pony. Raveon sees that he hit her then helps her up.

Raveon: "Damn it Pinkie! You could've hurt somebody!" (helping the mare up) "I'm so sorry-!" (gasps) "Avery?!"

Avery: "How do you know my name?"

Raveon: "It's me. Raveon. Don't you recognize?"

Avery: "Uh, sorry but no. but I'll see you around some time."

Raveon: "Yeah, I'll see ya."

Pinkie: "That's Avery Cooper. I gave her the welcome wagon about 2 years ago. She's a nice pretty girl."

Raveon: "Yeah. She sure is pretty. In fact, she's so beautiful."

Spike and Pinkie: "OOOOH!"

Raveon: "What?"

Spike: "You like her!"

Raveon: (fake laughing) "No I don't!"

Pinkie: "Yes you do!"

Raveon: "Very immature guys. Spike don't we have a princess to find?"

Spike and Pinkie: (singing)

_Raveon and Avery sitting by a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then come baby ponies in a carriage_

Raveon: "WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!" (stops at the Town Hall building) "This must be Town Hall right Spike?"

Spike: "It sure is Lover-pony!" (laughing)

Pinkie: (giggles and snorts) "Uh-oh! I feel a combo coming on!

Raveon: "A combo?"

Pinkie: (ears flopping, eyes fluttering, knees twitching)

Raveon: "Are you okay Pinkie Pie?"

Spike: "Uh, Raveon, I would step away from that door if I were you."

Raveon: (very confused) "Why?"

Then suddenly, the Town Hall door flew open hitting Raveon in the face. Out steps a white pony with beautiful purple mane.

Raveon: "OW! My face!"

Pinkie: "Hey Rarity."

Spike: (love sighs) "Hi Rarity."

Raveon: (rubbing his nose) "Who?"

Raveon has met and befriended Fluttershy. Then he meets a girl pony name Avery Cooper after being saved by Pinkie Pie from an anvil. The same Avery Cooper from his world. But this pony version of his love interest doesn't know who he is. Now he experience a combo of Pinkie Pie's. Now he wonders, with probably a broken nose, who is Rarity? Find out in Chapter 7 as Raveon's adventure continues. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Note: To the fans and readers. I AM ON FIRE! I love . I'm getting the hang of it! I might even right more stories!

**Chapter 7**

We last left Raveon with a broken nose cause by an accidental door slam to the face cause by Rarity. LOL!

Raveon: _That freaking stings! _"Who is Rarity?!"

Rarity: "That is my name. Hello there welcome to Ponyville. Where are you from?"

Raveon: "Well let's just say. I'm not from around here."

Rarity: "You must be from Canterlot! I'm envy you. Though you are a very charming handsome gent."

Raveon: (blushes) "Uh…thank you."

Spike: "Hmph!"

Rarity: "We must talk some more some time." (giggles and blushes)

Raveon: "I'd like that Rarity. I was wondering if Twilight was still in there."

Rarity: "Oh darling, I'm afraid you just miss her."

Raveon: _Damn! _"Oh….really?"

Rarity: "Yes the only pony in there is my protégé. Are you coming darling? We have much to do."

Paige: "I'm coming Rarity."

Raveon gasps as he looked at Rarity's protégé. Because that is his little sister Paige!

Raveon: "Paige! What are you doing here?!"

Paige: "How do you know my name?!"

Raveon: "It's me! Your older brother! Don't you recognize me?!"

Paige: "No! I don't! I only have one brother. A little brother. His name is-"

Raveon: "Tory."

Paige: "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?!"

Raveon: "Because he's my little brother too!"

Paige: "No he's not! And if you come near-"

Rarity: "Paige darling are you coming?"

Paige: "Coming." (turns to Raveon with glowing pink eyes and horn) "I'm watching you nut job!"

Pinkie: "Are you okay Raveon?"

Raveon: "What the heck is going on here? My own sister doesn't even recognize me."

Pinkie: "Paige and her family have been around here for a long time. I was a little filly when I met her and her baby brother."

Raveon: "When did they move to Ponyville?"

Pinkie: "8 years ago."

Raveon: "This is getting more mysterious by the minute."

Rarity: (walks up to Raveon) "I do remember Twilight saying she was going to talk to Rainbow Dash."

Raveon: "Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie: "She's Ponyville's weather patrol and star athelete."

Rarity: "Yes and you'll find her in the park clearing some clouds."

Raveon: "Thanks Rarity. That's very sweet of you."

Rarity: (giggles and blushes) "Ahem! I must be going. Goodbye everypony. Goodbye Raveon." (winks)

Raveon: (waves goodbye) "Rarity's a very sweet pony."

Spike: (gets into Raveon's face) "Let's get something straight here pal! She is mine!"

Raveon: "Beg your pardon?!"

Pinkie: "You should tell him your secret Spike."

Spike: "Right. That way he'll know to BACK OFF. (grabs Raveon's ear) "I have a mega crush on Rarity."

Raveon: "You do?"

Spike: "Promise me you won't tell anypony."

Raveon: "I promise?"

Spike: "Do the Pinkie Promise."

Raveon: "Oh you mean pinkie swear? I don't have a pinkie." (showing Spike his hoof)

Spike: "No. The Pinkie Promise. Show him Pinkie."

Pinkie: "Okey Dokey Lokey! Say this Raveon: cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Raveon: (confused) "Ok? Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my OW!" (accidently pokes himself in the eye) "MY EYE!"

Pinkie: (giggles) "Close enough! Well I better get going. I got plans to do in Golden Oak Library." (winks at Spike)

Spike: (winks back) "Okay Raveon. Let's go see Rainbow Dash."

Raveon: (rubbing his eye) "Yeah okay." _I'm never gonna get home…_

Raveon and Spike head over to meet Rainbow Dash. The last best friend of Twilight Sparkle. Besides his bad eye, Raveon wonders why his love interest and younger sister don't know who he is. What is going here? Find out in Chapter 8. It'll be AWESOME!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Raveon and Spike now search for Rainbow Dash.

Spike: "Strange. Rarity said she was clearing the clouds."

Raveon: (looks up and still sees a few clouds) "Well she's not doing a great job I'll tell you that."

Suddenly from out of nowhere comes Rainbow Dash. She crashed into Raveon and both of them landed in a mud puddle.

Raveon: (growling)

Rainbow Dash: (laughing) "Excuse me newbie. Let me help ya with that."

Rainbow Dash grabs a cloud and bounces on it making it rain. Now Raveon is all wet.

Raveon: (growling) _I bet she's enjoying this…_

Rainbow Dash: (laughing) "Oops! My bad! I got just the trick."

Rainbow Dash starts to spin around and around really fast to make Raveon dry by using her Rain Blow Dry move.

Rainbow Dash: "No need to thank me pal. It was totally-"

Raveon: "My hair is all puff up like in the 1970s!"

Rainbow Dash and Spike: (laughing like crazy)

Raveon: "Something tells me you're Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash: "The one and only! Why have you heard of me new dude?"

Raveon: "Actually, your hair just gave it away. I need to ask you something Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash: "Just a minute newbie. Come on rookies! Do you want to fly or not?!"

Scootaloo: "Yes mam Rainbow Dash!"

Tory: "Sure do Rainbow!"

Raveon: _That voice! No it can't be!_

Raveon can't believe what he was seeing. Flying right above him is a pegasus version of Tory, his little brother! Braids and all! So far he has seen Avery and Paige. Now he sees Tory.

Raveon: "Tory!"

Tory: "Huh? Who are you?"

Raveon: "Tory you have to remember me! I'm your brother! Your big brother!"

Tory: "No you're not. I don't have any brothers. Just a sister name Paige."

Rainbow Dash: "Yo rookie. You've seen this newbie before?"

Tory: "No Rainbow Dash. I've never seen him before in my life."

Rainbow Dash: "Alright enough fooling around. Newbie you gotta hit the road."

Spike: "Dash wait. This is Raveon. He's just looking for Twilight. Was she here?"

Rainbow Dash: "She was just here. She was doing some flying lessons. She went back to Golden Oak Library."

Spike: "Thanks Dash. C'mon Raveon let's go. This is your chance to meet her. Raveon?"

Raveon: "…He doesn't know me…"

Spike: "Hey don't worry buddy. Maybe Twilight can help you out."

Raveon: "You think so?"

Spike: (hops on Raveon's back) "I know so. Have I ever lied to you?"

Raveon: "Thanks Spike. Let's ride."

Will this be it fans and readers? Will Raveon finally get to meet the famous Princess Twilight Sparkle? Or will he just be on another wild goose chase? Find out in Chapter 9 for the journey to get Raveon home continues. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At last. Raveon has finally arrived at Golden Oak Library to meet Twilight Sparkle so he can find Princess Celestia and go back home to his dimension.

Raveon: "We're finally here Spike."

Pinkie: "Psst! Spike."

Spike: (whispers) "I'm coming Pinkie." (hops off Raveon's back)

Raveon: "Spike? Where'd you go?"

Raveon looked all around but Spike just disappeared.

Raveon: "Oh that's just perfect."

Raveon walked inside of the library and it was dark. Pitch black exactly.

Raveon: "Oh boy. This is not good. Where are the lights when you need them?"

Ponies: (turned on the lights) "SURPRISE!"

Raveon: "HOLY SH-"

Pinkie: "Surprise!"

Raveon: "Pinkie Pie! What is all this?"

Pinkie: "It's a party! For you."

Raveon: "For me?"

Spike: "That's right buddy."

Rarity: "Of course darling. What's a party without the charming gent it is for? Right Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: (shyly) "Yes."

Applejack: "We wouldn't miss it for the world sugarcube. Right Big Mac?"

Big Mac: "Eeyup. Welcome Raveon."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah! You got yourself an awesome welcome party newbie!"

Raveon: "Wow. Pinkie. Spike. Everyone. I-I don't know what to say." (wipes eye) (bumps into Avery)

Avery: "Hey." (blushes)

Raveon: "Hey." (blushes)

Avery: "Great party huh?" (walks with Raveon)

Raveon: "Yeah kind of a surprise actually."

Avery: "That was the idea."

Raveon: (laughs) "Yeah."

Raveon just stared deeply into Avery's eyes. She did the same.

Avery: "What?"

Raveon: "It's just that you remind me of someone I know. Someone I care so deeply about."

Avery: (blushes extremely) _He's so handsome. And cute. Focus Avery! He's staring. _"Thanks. I think."

Raveon and Avery both seem to like each other a lot. Then something caught a glimpse of his eye. Another mare and a stallion much older than Avery, Paige, Tory, himself, and his new pony friends. The stallion looks bulky just like Big Mac. And the mare looks more lovely. But he recognize them right away.

Raveon: "Hang on." (walks up to the mare earth pony and stallion unicorn) "Mom Dad."

Raven: "Excuse me?"

CJ: "Do we know you?"

Raveon: "Dad it's me Raveon. Your son."

CJ: "Woah there kid. I have a son and he's over there with his sister." (pointing at Paige and Tory)

Raveon: "I know! They're my sister and brother! Don't you recognize me?!"

Raven: "Honey we should move away from him."

Raveon: "Mom… Please. Please tell me you remember me?"

Raven: "Sorry but I never seen you before in my life."

Raveon felt like he had a shot to the heart. Hurt and upset that his own family doesn't even know who he is.

Spike: "Fillies and gentlecolts! Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Everyone bowed as Twilight walked down the stairs.

Twilight: "Welcome everypony. We are to welcome a new pony into Ponyville. My number one assistant Spike has told me a lot about him. Please welcome Raveon Brooks!"

Ponies: "WELCOME RAVEON!"

But Raveon was not there. The only thing the ponies notice was the door was opened.

Rarity: "Sweet Celestia! He's gone!"

Fluttershy: "Oh my goodness. He must've been really shy."

Avery: "Raveon? Where are you?"

Twilight: "Spike. Go find him please."

Spike: "Gotcha."

Applejack: "Oh my star apples. I hope the feller's okay."

Far outside of Ponyville, Raveon was running away. A few tears in his eyes and an upset look on his face. He calmed himself down, wipe the tears away, and just laid there. Then he notice something on his flank. A star with little white stars. It looks just like Twilight's only it's green.

Raveon: (sniffs) "What is this mark on me?"

Spike: "It's called a cutie mark."

Raveon: "What?"

Spike: "Cutie marks are special marks that show your talent or the type of person you are."

Raveon: (grudgingly) "I don't care."

Spike: "Listen Raveon I know you're upset and-"

Raveon: "Yeah I am upset. And it's all your fault!"

Spike: "My fault?"

Raveon: "If you hadn't have pushed me into your stupid fountain portal, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Spike: "But I wanted to help my friends…"

Raveon: "WELL DON'T BRING ME INTO IT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" (looks at Spike. Realized he made him cry) "I'm sorry Spike. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Spike: (wiping tears) "It's okay." (sniffs) "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Raveon: "I just want to be alone." _I'll just go into this forest here. So I can be alone._

Raveon goes into the forest to think. But what he doesn't know is that he is going into the haunted forbidden Everfree Forest. Will he be alright with all those creatures out there lurking behind trees? Will the Mane 6 along with Paige, Avery, and Tory go look for him? Find out in Chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Last time we saw Raveon, he was heading into the Everfree Forest. It's dangerous in those woods. Let's hope he'll be careful and let's also hope that Paige, Tory, Avery, and the Mane 6 can find him.

Paige: "Raveon!"

Tory: "Raveon! Where are you?"

Avery: _Where could he be? We were having such a good time. I hope he's okay. I really like him. _"Raveon!"

Twilight: "Think Spike. Where was the last place you saw him?"

Spike: "Sitting under a tree."

Pinkie: "Look! It's Cranky and Matilda! Maybe they've seen him. (hops over to them) "Hi Cranky!"

Cranky: "Oh boy. Hello Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie: "We were wondering did you see a new friend of ours."

Cranky: "Uh…is he brown?"

Twilight: "Yes."

Cranky: "Black spikey mane?"

Applejack: "Yup!"

Cranky: "Star shape cutie mark looks like the princess' but it's green?"

Rainbow Dash: "Aw yeah!"

Cranky: "Maybe I saw him, maybe I didn't kids." (trying to remember)

Pinkie: "Aw Cranky."

Matilda: "Oh Doodle. Don't you remember? We saw a young stallion heading into that forbidden forest." (pointing at the Everfree Forest) "I'll tell you kids this. He looked very upset."

Tory: (whimpers) "Y-you mean to tell us."

Avery: "That Raveon."

Paige: "The new pony in town."

Spike: "W-was so upset that he didn't realize he went straight into."

The Mane 6: "The Everfree Forest!"

Fluttershy: "Oh my goodness. What if he runs into a cockatrice?"

Avery: "A cockatrice?"

Fluttershy: "A cockatrice is a head of a chicken and the body of a snake. And it turns anypony to stone with it's stare. You remember don't you Twilight?"

Twilight: (shudders) "I remember. I hope he doesn't run into a cragadile. "

Applejack: "Heavens to Betsy! What about that manticore!"

Pinkie: "Let's hope he doesn't run into parasprites. YUCK!"

Avery: "Oh my Celestia! There are things like that out there?!" _Poor Raveon!_

Spike: "You think those are bad wait till he sees that there are also timber wolves!"

Rainbow Dash: "And there's that Ursa major and Ursa minor! Newbie is toast!"

Fluttershy: (quietly) "Guys."

Rarity: "Oh that poor handsome colt! He doesn't stand a chance in that horrid horrid forest!"

Fluttershy: (quietly) "Guys."

Paige: "And I was so hard on him. If he lives I'll tell him I'm sorry!"

Fluttershy: (quietly) "Guys."

Twilight: "And don't forget the poison joke leaves! Who knows what effects they will give him."

Fluttershy: "Guys."

Rarity: "Wait! We're forgetting something! Zecora!"

Fluttershy: "Guys."

Pinkie: (singing) _The evil enchantress _

_Who does evil dances _

_And if Raveon looks in her eyes _

_She'll put him in trances _

_Then what will she do? _

_She'll mix up an evil brew _

_Then she'll gobble him up _

_In a big tasty stew _

_Soooo... Watch out!_

Applejack: "Why in Equestria did you sing that song fer Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "Can't help it. It's so catchy."

Rainbow Dash: "I said it before and I'll say it again. You are so random Pinkie Pie."

Fluttershy: "GUYS!"

Ponies: "What?!"

Fluttershy: (shyly) "Um well we can't sit here thinking of the bad stuff that can happen to our new friend. We have to save him before the bad stuff happens."

Twilight: "Fluttershy's right. We have to save him."

Ponies: "Right!"

As the ponies head into the forest to search for their new friend, on the other side of the forest Raveon is still walking until he stop at the abandon castle, the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.

Raveon: "Wow! This looks really ancient. I wonder what it like in there."

As the Mane 6, Paige, Tory, and Avery search the Everfree Forest for Raveon, Raveon is going in to explore the old abandoned castle. But what he doesn't know is that a pony shadow followed him inside! Will the ponies get to Raveon before the Pony of Shadows get to him? Find out in Chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We last left our friend Raveon going into the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters with the mysterious Pony of Shadows following right behind him. Now we join the Mane 6, Avery, Paige, and Tory as they are about to go into the Everfree Forest.

Twilight: "Alright everypony. Let's go."

Pinkie: "Uh Twilight? Look at Spike."

Spike: (getting sleepy) "We have to save Raveon!" (dozes off)

Rarity: "Aw poor Spikey Wikey. He's all tired out."

Twilight: "Of course he is Rarity. He's a baby dragon after all." (teleports Spike to his bed in the library)

Applejack: "Alright y'all. Let's check to see if he visited Zecora's place."

Rainbow Dash: "Good idea AJ!"

Twilight: "You guys don't have to come with us. We'll bring Raveon back safe and sound."

Tory: "No way!"

Paige: "It's our fault he was upset in the first place. We cause this mess we fix it."

Avery: "Yes. It's very hard to explain, but part of us feels like we know him from somewhere. And plus I really really like him."

Ponies: "YOU DO?!"

Avery: "Did I just say that out loud?"

Ponies: "YES YOU DID!"(laughing)

Avery: "Oh dear." (blushing) "Please don't tell him I like him."

Ponies: "We promise."

Tory: "I don't."

Paige: (smacks Tory upside the head) "Stupid!"

Tory: "OW!"

Twilight: "Alright guys. Let's start with Zecora."

While the ponies head over to Zecora's, Raveon heads into the first part of the abandon old castle. The throne room.

Raveon: "Wow amazing. This place may be old, but it's incredible."

Raveon looks around a little further and then he finds a library.

Raveon: "Oh my God! There are no words to describe how I feel right now!"

Raveon ran to the bookshelf and quickly pick up the book with his mouth then he spits it out.

Raveon: "YUCK! Dusty old piece of crap!" (blows on book) "A book about Different Worlds."

Raveon sits down on a rustic chair and begins to read he tries to open the book with his hooves but can't.

Raveon: (frustrated) "DAMN HOOVES!" (opens the book with his nose) _I want my hands back…_

As Raveon reads, he is unaware that great big yellow eyes are glaring at him. Back in the forest, the ponies arrived at Zecora's.

Pinkie: (banging on Zecora's door) "ZECORA! OPEN UP!"

Zecora: "Hello Hello the Mane 6 and more. Pinkie Pie you do not have to bang on my door."

Pinkie: "Oopsy."

Twilight: "Zecora we were wondering did a young unicorn run by here?"

Zecora: "Hmm. I do recall I did see. A young stallion who was very unhappy."

Applejack: "Landsakes! I hope the sugarcube is alright."

Zecora: "He ran by my hut fast as light. But do not worry Applejack. He is quite alright."

Ponies: "Whew!"

Zecora: "But do not be so calm because I know where. For he went to the old castle. This I swear."

Fluttershy: "The Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters?!"

Avery: "Are you sure?"

Zecora: "Mm-hmm."

Rainbow Dash: "Well come on! We got to save him!"

Zecora: I will tell you something that chilled me to the bone. The young brown stallion he did not go alone."

Paige: "What do you mean?"

Zecora: "The young traveler was definitely followed. By none other than the Pony of Shadows.

The Mane 6: (gasps)

Tory: "The Pony of what now?"

Applejack: "The Pony of Shadows! It does exists!"

Rainbow Dash: "Impossible! It's just an old mare's tale."

Avery: "What's the Pony of Shadows?"

Applejack: "When I was just a filly, Granny Smith told me a frightening tale. When Nightmare Moon got banished to the moon, not every last bit of her dark magic went with her. Granny done said that when night falls on the castle just like tonight, that magic takes the form of... the Pony of Shadows!"

Paige: (gulps) "Y-you mean l-like a g-ghost?"

Applejack: (shudders) "More like a phantom!"

Zecora: "Applejack's tale is true as bloom. If you do not get to the castle in time, Raveon is doom."

Twilight: "Thanks Zecora. Come on guys. We have to get to the castle or like Zecora says Raveon is doomed!"

Avery: "Hang in there Raveon. We're coming!"

The ponies are off to the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. Will they make it in time to save Raveon? Will Raveon ever notice that he's not alone in the castle? Find out in Chapter 12…if you dare.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Last time we left the ponies, they were on their way to the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters to save Raveon from the mysterious Pony of Shadows. Now they finally arrived at the castle.

Fluttershy: "Wow…I-it gets more scarier when we come here."

Rainbow Dash: "Don't be such a scaredy pony!"

Twilight: "Alright you guys. We can search for Raveon faster if we split up. Rainbow Dash and Applejack you two go check the northern part of the castle.

Applejack: "You got it Twi. Let's get it done RD."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah let's go AJ!"

Twilight: "Rarity and Fluttershy you take the southern part."

Rarity: "Of course. Anything to save Raveon from that horrid thing."

Fluttershy: (shyly) "O-okay."

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie you check the organ room."

Pinkie: "Yay!"

Twilight: "But don't play it."

Pinkie: "Aw."

Twilight: "Can you three check the throne room?"

Paige: "You can count on us Princess."

Avery: "Yes."

Twilight: "Good. And I'll check the library."

As the ponies went their separate ways to search. A shadowed pony was heading to where Pinkie Pie was going.

Now we join Raveon in the library reading the book called Different Worlds.

Raveon: (reading) "In ancient times, there were portals all across Equestria. Of course they are just some places where the veil is very thin and there are crossing points. Physical bodies can't be moved through them but their spirits can." (thinking to himself) "Hmm I wonder." (continues reading) "Although some physical bodies can move through different portals. When they do they-"

Twilight: "Take the form of another being."

Raveon: (looks up) "You must be Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight: "Yes. Thank Celestia you're okay Raveon. It's good to finally meet you. Spike has told me a lot about you."

Raveon: "He has huh? Wait a minute back up. You were looking for me? Why?"

Twilight: "We have to leave this old castle. There is a shadowy phantom known as the Pony of Shadows lurking in these ruins."

Raveon: "Pony of Shadows?"

Twilight: "No time to explain. We have to get to the others and leave before it finds us."

Raveon: "Others? Who's with you Princess?"

Twilight: "Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and 3 others. I think their names were Paige, Tory, and Avery."

Raveon: "What are those three doing here?!"

Twilight: "They felt like it was their fault that you ran off so upset. So they wanted to help us find you. And by the way, one of them really likes you."

Raveon: _The pony version of Avery likes me? _"Wow. I don't know what to say."

Twilight: "Something tells me you didn't tell them that you are really a human from another dimension."

Raveon: "I'm afraid of how they'll react if they find out."

Twilight: "Just tell them truth. I'm sure they won't treat you differently."

Raveon: "But what if they will Twilight. Once they find out how different I really am." (looks at an old mirror and sees his human reflection)

Twilight: "I felt the same way when I went to your world to get my crown back. But they didn't care what I was. They saw what was in my heart. And I'm telling you they are not going to feel differently about you being a human detective from another dimension."

Raveon: (chuckles a little) "Somehow, I'm kinda glad Spike push me into that fountain."

Twilight: "Me too because you would have never made new friends who would come out here to rescue you."

Pony of Shadows: (moaning) "GET OUT!"

Raveon: "I think we need to do what that shadow says, find the others, and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Twilight: "I agree! What are you dong Raveon?"

Raveon: (trying to pick up the books with his hooves) "I like some of these books I pick out to read. I would like to take them with me but these damn hooves are in the way!"

Twilight: "You have a horn on your head for a reason you know!"

Raveon: "I don't know how to use it."

Twilight: "Ugh!" (lifts the books up with her horn) "Come on!"

Raveon and Twilight leave the library to go and find the other ponies. What Raveon didn't know was that he accidently stepped on a secret button on the floor Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Paige, Tory, and Avery arrived at the Hall of Hooves.

Paige: "Oh my Celestia!"

Avery: "A-are those what I think they are?!"

Tory: (gulps) "C-calm down girls. I-it's just a dark hallway full of... ponies' legs cut off."

Paige: (gulps) "Y-you're right little brother. N-nothing c-creepy here."

In the organ room, a shadowy figure is playing creepy music. Applejack and Rainbow Dash pass by the organ room.

Rainbow Dash: "If Pinkie Pie is playing that organ just to scare us again, I don't know what I'll do to her!"

Applejack: "I agree."

Pinkie: "Hey guys."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie?!"

Pinkie: "Did you find Raveon?"

Rainbow Dash: "Uh no. Pinkie I got a question."

Pinkie: "Ask away Dashie."

Rainbow Dash: "If you're right here with us, w-who's playing the organ?"

Pinkie: "I don't know but they beat me to it."

Pony of Shadows: (moaning) "GET OUT!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" (grabbed Pinkie and ran)

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Rarity fell into a trap door accidently by Raveon.

Rarity: "This still is an ungrateful castle! Hmph! Fluttershy what are you doing dear?"

Fluttershy: "Trying to find a secret button like last time." (putting her hoof through a hole)

Back to where Paige, Tory and Avery were.

Tory: "Paige it's okay to be scared. You don't have to put your hoof around me."

Paige: "Avery and me are right behind you Tory."

Tory: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fluttershy: (screaming)

Rarity: "What's wrong dearie?"

Fluttershy: "I f-f-felt something alive!"

Rarity and Fluttershy: "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Back to Raveon and Twilight, they hear the organ still playing.

Raveon: "What the hell was that?!"

Twilight: "That's probably Pinkie on the organ again. I told her not to play it again."

Raveon: "Not that Princess. I'm talking about that screaming!"

The shadowy figure played a note.

(wailing)

Paige, Tory, and Avery: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another note was played. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash wander into a hallway lined with suits of armor. The figure continues playing the organ. Each note sets off a trap. One note separates Avery from Paige and Tory. Another causes Rarity to disappear in the throne room now Fluttershy is all alone. The ponies' screaming and the organ's scary music fill the castle as Twilight and Raveon searches for everyone.

Raveon: "Pinkie sure is good on that organ. That music is starting to get creepy."

Twilight: "I have to admit Raveon. With her playing like that, she might scare somepony."

Outside of the castle, Rarity begins to get upset.

Rarity: "All right! I have had it up to here with this castle!"

(thunder and lightning)

Rarity: (squeaky voice) "Yipe." (backing away)

Fluttershy: (backing away) "R-rarity please come back! I-I'm getting scared!"

Applejack: "This is getting more dangerous y'all!"

Rainbow Dash: "W-w-well I'm not scared…"

Pinkie: "How are you guys scared when I'm having fun!"

All three back away.

Paige and Tory backed away too.

Tory: "P-Paige, I-I'm freaking out here!"

Paige: "Just stay close. I hope Avery is okay."

Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Paige, and Tory bump into each other causing them to scream out of control. Raveon and Twilight finally hear them screaming and they go to find them. They find the ponies screaming like young foals.

Raveon: "What the hell got into them?"

Twilight: "Oh dear. This happened before. But wait. One's missing!"

Raveon: (getting worried) "Where's Avery?!"

Applejack: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! The Pony of Shadows returns!"

Rainbow Dash: "HELP!"

Paige: "GO AWAY DEMON SPIRIT!"

Tory: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rarity: (sobbing) "WHY DOES THIS CASTLE HATE ME?!"

Fluttershy: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

Pinkie: (rolling on the floor) "EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! This is fun! EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Raveon: (eyes turning green) "Everybody STOP!"

The ponies froze in their tracks.

Twilight: "Wow."

Applejack: "Raveon? Twilight?"

Fluttershy: "Thank goodness you're alright Raveon."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah."

Pinkie: "It's about time you used your horn."

Twilight: "Actually Pinkie he used his eyes. They turn a different color. I never notice that kind of magic."

Rarity: "That's amazing."

Paige: "Not to seem rude."

Tory: "Can you please unfreeze us?"

Raveon unfreezes his friends.

Raveon: "Avery? Avery?! Guys where's Avery?!"

Paige: "We don't know. She was here with me and Tory now she's gone!"

Raveon: "YOU LOST HER?!"

Twilight: "Raveon calm down. We'll find her."

Avery: "HELP ME! SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

Raveon: "AVERY!"

Twilight: "Come on everypony! Let's go!"

The ponies finally found Raveon. But now Avery's missing! Will they get to her before the Pony of Shadows do? Find out next time in Chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We last left our pony friends, they were on their way to find and rescue Avery. They found her on the old balcony hanging on a ledge.

Ponies: "AVERY!"

Avery: "Guys? Help me!"

Raveon: (rushes up to the ledge) "I'm coming Avery!"

Avery: "Raveon? You're okay." (trying to hang on)

Raveon: (imagines the human version of Avery) "I'm here Avery." (grabs her hooves with his, but slips)

Avery: "EEEEEEEEEEKKKK! I'm slipping!"

Ponies: "Oh no!"

Rainbow Dash: "Raveon you have to use your horn dude."

Raveon: "I can't Rainbow Dash! I can't!"

Applejack: "She needs you sugarcube!"

Raveon: "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT BECAUSE I JUST GOT IT! I NEVER USED THIS HORN BEFORE!"

Ponies except Twilight: (gasps)

Twilight: "We'll explain later. We have to save Avery!"

Avery: (tears) "I'm slipping Raveon! Please try to use your horn!"

Raveon: (tries but fails) "I can't Avery!" (starting to cry)

Avery: (falling) "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Ponies: "OH NO!"

Raveon: "NOOOOOO!" (used his horn)

Pinkie: "YAY YAY YAY! HE"S DOING IT!"

Suddenly a jade green magic aura surrounds Avery.

Avery: "I-I'm floating."

Raveon: "I got you."

Avery: "Raveon. You said my life. You-"

Raveon: (kisses Avery)

Ponies: (giggles)

Rainbow Dash and Tory: "BLECH!"

Avery: (blushing) "What was that for?"

Raveon: (blushing) "Just something I wanted to do when I first saw you."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah yeah! Enough with the sappy stuff! What the hay do you mean you just got your horn?!"

Raveon: "Well I uh…uh."

Applejack: "You can tell us the truth sugarcube."

Raveon: (looks at Twilight)

Twilight: (nods) "Go ahead Raveon. Tell them."

Raveon: (breathes in) "Okay. Rarity, remember what I said. I wasn't from here?"

Rarity: "Of course darling."

Raveon: "I'm not from here here."

Pinkie: "WHAT?!"

Raveon: "And when I said I just got this horn, I mean I'm not a unicorn at all."

Pinkie: "WH-!"

Applejack: (covers Pinkie Pie's mouth) "Go ahead hon."

Raveon: "You see. I'm-"

Pinkie: "You're from an alternate world and you're a human detective there and the reason you don't know how to use your horn is because in your world you have super powers to help catch killers and crooks and you protect people in your world, and the reason you recognize these ponies in our world is because they look just like the people you love in your world and the only reason you were sent to this world is because Princess Celestia sent you here. And we have no reason at all why!" (wide smile)

Raveon: (mouth hangs open and eye twitches)

Rainbow Dash: "I'm pretty sure that's not it."

Twilight: "Nope. Pinkie is right."

Ponies: "SHE IS?!"

Fluttershy: "This is so amazing! A human! That's an animal right?! Tell me what you're thinking right now!"

Raveon: (raised one eyebrow)

Fluttershy: (wide smile)

Raveon: "Pinkie Pie how the hell did you know that?!"

Pinkie: "Just a hunch!"

Applejack: "Wait just a pony pickin' minute here! You're a human?"

Rarity: "You're a detective?!"

Tory: "You have super powers?!"

Fluttershy: "You're from another world?"

Raveon: (gulps) "Uh-huh?"

Rainbow Dash: "That…is…so…AWESOME!"

Paige: "Amazing!"

Avery: (looks into Raveon's eyes) "Incredible." _And I'm talking about the kiss too._

The ponies gathered around Raveon. They were excited that they are friends with a human from a different world.

Twilight: "See what did I tell you?"

Raveon: "Thanks Princess."

Pony of Shadows: (moaning and wailing) "SINCE YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS CASTLE, YOU WILL STAY HERE AND ROT! FOREVR! I WILL STEAL YOUR SOULS!"

Ponies: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight: "RUN EVERYPONY!"

The ponies run to the exit. But the shadowy phantom blocks the exit.

Raveon: "Guess we have no choice!"

Raveon, Twilight, Rarity, and Paige fired their green, light pink, light blue and pink magic aura blast with their horns at the shadow, causing it to disappear.

Twilight: "Come on let's go!"

Rarity: "Yes! Away from this dreadful place!"

The ponies quickly ran out of the and back into the forest. Now they are out of the forest.

Ponies: "Whew!"

Twilight: "That was too close."

Applejack: "Come on everypony. Let's go home and hit the hay. We had a very exciting day today."

Raveon: "Aw you guys. I don't have a home here."

Fluttershy: "We completely forgot."

Twilight: "You welcome to stay in the room in the library."

Raveon: "Aw Princess, thank you but I don't want to put you out."

Twilight: "I insist. I have a room in my new castle. And please. Call me Twilight."

Raveon: "Well in that case, thanks Twilight."

The ponies go to leave Raveon and Avery alone.

Raveon: "So you like me huh?"

Avery: (blushing) "I-I well you see I-I-" _I really do like him but_ _he's so handsome and amazing I can't get any words out to say it. _

Raveon: (kissed Avery on the cheek) "I like you too."

Avery: (giggles and blushes like crazy) "Y-yeah okay."

Raveon and Avery walked home together. But they didn't know that the Pony of Shadows followed them. What will the shadow do to our young friends? Find out in Chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Sorry fans and readers my internet is down at my house. So I had to go to my grandparent's house. I haven't stopped writing. Promise.

**Chapter 14**

Our pony friends are safe at home in their beds. We join Raveon at Golden Oak Library.

Raveon: "Spike?"

Spike: (snoring)

Raveon: (heads upstairs) "Aw look at him. I'll just let him sleep. He'll be surprise to see me tomorrow."

As Raveon looks around the library, he notices some more books.

Raveon: "Wow! They're this many books just like in the castle!" (uses his horn to get a book)

Raveon still struggles to used his horn. He's trying to learn though.

Raveon: "Ha! I got it!"

He levitated the book towards him but it came at him to fast and hit him in the face.

Raveon: "Damn it! Son of a…OW!" (hears a knock on the door) (grumbling) "Everything is hitting me today. First I get thrown into a mud puddle, next a door slams in my face, then I hit myself in the eye doing a Pinkie Promise, and now I can't even use this damn horn!" (opens door) "WHAT?!"

Avery: "Oh I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

Raveon: "Uh no. It's a good time. Come on in."

Avery: "So you live in the library?"

Raveon: "Yeah. It's kinda temporary."

Avery: "Oh right. I was wondering."

Raveon: "Wondering what?"

Avery: "If you go back to your own world, will you miss me?"

Raveon: "Of course I will."

Avery: "But didn't Pinkie say I look like a human you know?"

Raveon: "Uh…"

Avery: "Raveon it's okay you can tell me."

Raveon: "Avery so what you look like a girl I really like. Let's just say I have the same feelings for you just like I have the same feelings for her."

Avery: "Oh Raveon. That is so sweet in a confusing sorta way."

Raveon and Avery: (laughing)

Avery looked at Raveon. She just couldn't imagine her life without him.

Avery: (laid her head on Raveon.) "I know we just met but I don't know how but somehow I feel safe with you. You save my life after all."

Raveon: "And I'll do it all over again."

Avery: (giggles)

Raveon and Avery looked at each, leaning in just about to kiss when suddenly Spike woke up.

Spike: "Raveon! You're okay!"

Raveon: _Well that ruined the mood! _Yeah. I'm fine Spike.

Spike: "That's awesome. Oh hey Avery."

Avery: "Hello Spike."

Raveon: "Well it looks like somebody needs to GO BACK TO BED."

Spike: "But I just woke up."

Raveon: (fakes coughing) "BEAT IT!"

Spike: "You okay buddy?"

Raveon: "I'm fine." (fakes coughing) "GET LOST!"

Spike: "Can I get you something for that cough?"

Raveon: (clenches teeth) "I'm fine Spike." (fakes coughing louder) "GO BACK TO BED!"

Spike: (finally realizing) "Oh! You want to be alone so you can make out with Avery."

Raveon: (blushing red) (anger) "Spike!"

Avery: (giggles) "Think I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Raveon: "Oh wait."

Avery: "It's okay. I'll see you around."

Raveon: _I'm gonna get you Spike! _"Ok."

Avery: (nuzzles Raveon) "Good night."

Raveon: (wide smile) "Good night." (closes door, smile fades away) "Now to deal with you."

Spike: "YIPE!"

Raveon playfully chased Spike around the library. Spike feels like he has a big brother now. Raveon finally caught Spike using his horn.

Spike: "Amazing you can use your horn now."

Raveon: "Yeah I'm getting used to it. Still need to practice though."

Spike: "Well there are some spell books you can look at." (yawns)

Raveon: (used his horn to put Spike to bed) "Back to bed kid."

Spike: "Yeah." (sleepy) "Good night bro."

Raveon: (surprised) "Good night Spike."

Raveon goes to bed wondering if his family even knows that he's missing. A tear begins to show. He hopes that he gets home soon. He loves Ponyville and he loves the friends he made, but he misses his family.

Pony: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Raveon: "What the hell?"

Spike: "Let's check it out." (yawns)

Raveon: "No Spike. You go back to bed. You need your rest. I'll handle this."

Spike: "Be careful."

The Pony of Shadows arrives in Ponyville ready to steal souls. Raveon goes to check it out. Will his soul be taken too? I HOPE NOT! Chapter 15 is coming. And then after Ch. 15, the Finale. Get ready fans and readers. Raveon's adventure is coming to an end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Raveon was last seen heading outside to investigate the screaming. We find him outside watching something horrible.

The Pony of Shadows had taken the soul of a mare.

Pony of Shadows: (moaning) "I WILL TAKE THE SOULS OF EVERYPONY HERE!"

Raveon: "Not if I have anything to say about it!" (blast the shadow with his horn) "You're not taking their souls!"

Pony of Shadows: "You are next."

Raveon: "Come and get me!" (runs straight at the shadow)

Raveon ran the Pony of Shadows around in circles. Until the shadow grabbed him by the hoof. The shadow begins to start sucking until pink, light pink, and light blue magic blast start firing at it. That cause it to let Raveon go. Raveon looks up and sees Paige, Twilight, and Rarity coming to his rescue.

Raveon: "Girls! You came to save me."

Twilight: "And we brought help."

Applejack brought her lasso and Pinkie Pie brought her party cannon. Rainbow Dash, Tory, and Avery came to help.

Raveon: "You guys. Thank you. Wait. Where's Fluttershy?"

Rainbow Dash notice her hiding behind a tree and goes to get her.

Fluttershy: "No I don't wanna get my soul taking away!"

Rainbow Dash: "SUCK IT UP FLUTTERSHY!"

The Pony of Shadows starts to suck 20 ponies at once. One of them was the mayor of Ponyville. Now she is gray and her eyes are black.

Rainbow Dash: "Come on everypony it's time to pony up!"

Raveon: "Pony up? I like that."

The ponies start attacking the shadow all at once. Then all of a sudden the shadow sucked Fluttershy's soul.

Ponies: "FLUTTERSHY!"

Rainbow Dash: "THAT"S IT! It's payback time!"

Rainbow Dash flew over there to start hitting the shadow but couldn't. Instead the shadow sucked her soul too.

Applejack: "RAINBOW! NO!"

Tory: "You're gonna get it now!" (flies straight the shadow)

Raveon and Paige: "TORY NO!"

But it was too late. Tory lost his soul. Now Raveon and Paige are angry.

Raveon: "Get back Paige!"

Paige: "No! That thing took my little brother's sou-"

Raveon: (eyes glowing green) "HE"S MY LITTLE BROTHER TOO! Maybe not in this world, but he's my brother in my world! I won't let that damn shadow take you too!"

Paige: "Okay."

Raveon along with Rarity and Twilight aimed their horns at the shadow. But their blasts just go straight through it. The shadow then takes Pinkie Pie and Applejack's soul. Now only Twilight, Rarity, Paige, Raveon, and Avery are left.

Rarity: "That monstrous creature took too many souls already."

Twilight: "Ponyville's not enough. It'll get all of Equestria if we don't stop it!"

Avery: "What do we do now?!"

Raveon: "We have to stop it or all hell's gonna break lose."

The shadow grabbed both Paige and Rarity's hooves and then sucked the souls out of both them. Raveon and Twilight blast as many times as they can. But the shadow grabbed Raveon's hoof and started to take it's next victim. Avery needed to think fast. She grabbed a lantern and aimed it at the shadow. The shadow screeched in pain and a soul returned to one of the ponies.

Twilight: "The shadow is weak against the light! Raveon I know a spell that can help."

Raveon: "Okay! Wait! What's it doing?"

The shadow was heading straight to Avery!

Raveon: "NO! RUN AVERY RUN!"

Avery: (running but tripped) "Raveon help me!"

Raveon: "LEAVE HER ALONE!" (teleported)

Pony of Shadows: (moaning) "YOU ARE MINE!"

Avery: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

Twilight: "NO!"

Raveon: "AVERY!" (teleports in front of her)

Then out of nowhere, a very extremely bright light came out of nowhere. The bright light made the Pony of Shadows shrieked in more pain. All the souls it has taken return back to their bodies and the Pony of Shadows retreated back to the Everfree Forest. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Paige, and Tory. They all have their souls back! Then they notice the bright light too. And they notice Raveon floating in the air surrounded by a familiar light gold magic aura. The same aura that brought him to Ponyville.

Avery: "Raveon!"

Twilight: "Thank goodness. She's here."

Who is Twilight Sparkle talking about? Who's here? And what's happening to Raveon? Find out in the finale of Raveon Brooks' Ponyville Adventure.


	16. The Finale

The Finale

We last left Raveon, he is being surrounded by a light gold aura.

Avery: "Raveon."

Princess Celestia: "Citizens of Ponyville."

Ponies: (bow down)

The Mane 6: "Princess Celestia!"

Princess Celestia: "I would like you see the real Raveon Brooks. He has saved your town even though he is not of this world. He is a human."

Ponies: (gasps)

Princess Celestia: "Please accept him as a human as you did as a pony." (used her horn)

As the bright light got bright and brighter, it begins to dim down. Raveon slowly opened his eyes and looked at his hooves. Only they're not hooves anymore! They're hands! Raveon was human again. He thought he was home, but he looked around. He was still in Ponyville. The ponies were shocked, but they cheered for him. He saved Ponyville.

Raveon: (looks at Princess Celestia) "I know you. You brought me here. You're Princess Celestia!"

Princess Celestia: "Raveon Brooks it is an honor to meet you."

Raveon: (standing on his two feet) "I don't understand. Why did you bring me here?"

Princess Celestia: "I figure that since you love solving mysteries so much I brought you here so you would see a lot of mysterious things about Ponyville."

Raveon: "Yeah Ponyville is amazing."

Princess Celestia: "And I see you made some new friends."

Twilight: "Yes he has Princess and we are very proud of him." (hugs Raveon)

Raveon: (hugs her back) "Thanks Twilight." (looks up and sees a stunned Avery) "Ta-da."

Avery: "This is what you look like." (blushes)

Raveon: (blushes back) "Yeah. Does it freak you out?"

Avery: "No just surprised in a good way. You get to go home."

Raveon: "Uh…yeah I guess." (sad look)

Spike: "RAVEON!" (runs up to Raveon crying)

Raveon: _Feels good to have hands again. _(picks up Spike) "Spike. Hey you're supposed to be in bed."

Spike: "I don't wanna go to sleep and wake up and you're gone forever!" (tears) "It's kinda weird but it feels like I have a big brother now. I know I only known you for a day but you're like a big brother to me Raveon. Just like Twilight is like my big sister. Please don't go Raveon!"

Raveon: _Spike…_

Pinkie: (crying like crazy) "We'll miss you Raveon!" (blows nose)

Applejack: "It's been real swell partner. Hasn't it Big Mac?"

Big Mac: "Eeyup."

Rarity: (trying not to cry) "I am a lady. And and and…"(sobbing out loud) "I'M GONNA MISS YOU!"

Rainbow Dash: (trying not to cry) "Darn it! Now you guys got me all sappy! But I'll miss you newbie."

Fluttershy: (shy and quietly wipes tears away) "Me too Raveon."

Paige: "Me and Tory will miss you."

Tory: "Yeah you're awesome!"

Twilight: "We all will miss you Raveon."

Raveon: "Pinkie Twilight. Everyone." (trying not to cry)

Princess Celestia: "Why so sad Raveon? Aren't you glad you're going home to be with your family?"

Raveon: "It's just that having such new friends makes me upset that I have to leave them. And my family probably thinks I'm missing."

Princess Celestia: "Not quite."

Raveon: "Huh?"

Princess Celestia: "When you go back through the portal, it will be like you never left your world."

Raveon: (surprised) "Really?! You don't say."

Princess Celestia: "Yes."

Raveon: "Hmmm maybe."

Pinkie: (shudders) "WOW! That's a doozy!"

Raveon: "Pinkie? Are you cold?"

Twilight: "No it's her Pinkie Sense."

Raveon: (rolled his eyes) "Anyway I was thinking maybe I can stay for a while."

Pinkie: "Y-y-y-you're g-g-g-g-g-g-gonna s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stay?!"

Raveon: "Yeah. I'm staying for a while."

Pinkie: (shuddering stops) "Wowee! That was the doozy Raveon!" (jumps in his arms and snuggles him)

Princess Celestia: "Spike. Take a letter."

Spike: "Ready!"

Princess Celestia: "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the human, who will be a unicorn pony, Raveon Cashawn Brooks will stay in Equestria for as long as he likes. I want him to discover the mysteries of Equestria with his new friends. He must report to me about his discoveries in his new home in Ponyville."

Paige, Tory, and the Mane 6: "YAY!" (hugs Raveon)

Raveon: "Thank you Princess Celestia. I won't let you down!" (looks at CJ and Raven) "Uh. Your highness?"

Princess Celestia: "Yes my dear."

Raveon: "Paige, Tory, and their parents look like my family. Is there some way they can-"

Princess Celestia: (uses horn) "Consider it done. They have the same memories of you as your loved ones in your world. Are you ready to be a unicorn again?"

Raveon: (thrilled) "Yeah."

Princess Celestia used her horn to lift Raveon up in the air and transform him back into a unicorn. When he got back down on the ground, Raveon opened his eyes. He has hooves again!

Raveon: (happy) (laughing) "I'm a unicorn again!"

CJ: "Son?"

Raven: "Honey he's come home."

Raveon: "Mom. Dad."

Paige: "You're back! I remember you now!"

Raveon: "Yes Paige. I'm your brother."

Paige: "Yes! You're my long-lost twin brother!"

In Raveon's world, Paige is his one year younger littler sister. In his world, the people think they're twins, but they're not.

Raveon: (rolled his eyes) "Close enough Princess."

CJ: "Raveon. We missed you so much."

Raven: "So much baby."

Raveon: "I miss you guys too." (hugs his family)

Pinkie: (crying out loud then stops) "Hey do you know what this calls for? A PARTY!"

For the rest of the night, the ponies partied like crazy. The ponies are surprised that Raveon does hip hop moves. LOL! Avery joined in. And so did Twilight because she kinda did some hip-hop moves in the human world. The DJ Pon-3 kept scratching records with Pinkie by her side. Photo Finish took pictures with Raveon, Avery, Paige, Tory, Spike, and the Mane 6 altogether. After the party, Raveon went to bed. This was the beginning of the greatest day of his new life.

The End

Hey don't get upset fans and readers. Raveon's adventure may have come to an end, but he has plenty more adventures on the way. I'm gonna start with this one.

_My Little Pony: Raveon's Cutie Mark Mystery_


End file.
